And Through These Drabbles, We Live
by Angelo Della Magnolia
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and one-shots written for the If You Dare challenge, excluding the first chapter. Drabbles will vary.
1. Do you love me?

**Written for the Pairing the Character - Drabble Competition.**

 **Word Count: 141**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius Black...**

 ***cries hysterically***

* * *

"Do you love me Lucius?" Narcissa asked softly just as he was about to pull on his robes and leave.

Lucius regarded the women before him silently. She was beautiful of course, with long, silky blonde hair, smooth, pale skin and crystal blue eyes. Her type of beauty was not what he longed for, though.

She was a pure and delicate flower, what he wanted was a strong and rebellious snake. She was too meek, too easily crushed. What he wanted was someone who could fight back, who wanted to fight back.

What he wanted, or rather who he had wanted, was Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black had first stolen his heart at Hogwarts with her beautiful looks and wild personality. _She's a Lestrange in Azkaban now._

"I love you," Lucius replied as he left. _But I love your sister more._


	2. Invisible

**_If you dare: 510, Hope._**

 ** _Written for the Matchmaker game challenge by NeonDomino, the awesome Wolfstar writer._**

 ** _Also written for the Hangman Challenge by APhoenixRising, one of the awesome hosts of the QL competition._**

* * *

 ** _Oh also, this isn't my view of the houses, it's Terry's ;)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius Black is hers!_**

 ** _-cue hysterical sobbing-_**

* * *

Invisible. He was invisible to her. She never spared him a sideway glance. She never even knew he existed. He knew. He knew he could never have a chance with her, a man could still hope though, right?

He could still hope that one day she would suddenly realize he was there and greet him cheerfully, like she would with any other boy. Correction, any other handsome boy.

He could still dream about her when the moon rose to the sky, casting a beautiful glow akin to her soft, silvery hair.

He could still wish with all his heart, (and galleons he may add) that one day she would realize the one person that truly loves her was him.

Him. Terry Boot. Pureblood son of Simon and Maia Boot. Smartest student in Ravenclaw. (In his own opinion anyway)

He is the only one who sees more than her looks. He could see past the silvery strands of platinum blonde hair. He could see past those glimmering baby blue eyes. He could see past those rose-red lips that are just oh so kissable.

He could see the way she disliked Hogwarts, how she would always raise a disdainful eyebrow whenever someone would speak highly of it. He could tell she loved her little sister, she'd proven that when she'd willing jump into the lake for her. He could tell that her beauty was inhuman, simply because nobody that perfect could ever be a mere human. (Eavesdropping helped him find out she was part Veela.)

In the end, he was still invisible though. No matter how hard he tried, she never saw him. Her blue eyes would always pass right over him, like he was just another part of the wall in the background.

Invisible. He was beginning to hate that word. It describe her option on him perfectly, which is why he hated it so much. Was it really that hard to be noticed? Was that such a bad thing?

He wasn't one of those showy Gryffindors that could express their love for her, he didn't have their reckless bravery that they prized so much. He wasn't one of those cunning Slytherins either, he couldn't lie and cheat his way to her heart. He certainly wasn't a Hufflepuff, he wasn't that meek and useless.

He may not have the looks she desired, nor does he have any talent in which he can mesmerize her with, but he does have love, and that should be all that matters.

He loves her, and one day, one day, she will realize this and love him back.


	3. Equality

**_If You Dare: 536: Chosen Path_**

 ** _Written for the Hangman Challenge, which was made by the forever awesome, APhoenixRising._**

 ** _Also written for the Hufflepuffs Are Just As Awesome As Everyone Else Challenge._**

 ** _I made one of my all time favourite characters say the catchphrase/motto of another character that I dearly love. Can anybody guess what the catchphrase/motto was?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius Black is hers!_**

 ** _-cue hysterical sobbing-_**

 ** _Word count: 666_**

* * *

"Equality! That's what we're fighting for!" Helga protested, stepping between Godric and Salazar. Both men turned towards her, their eyes softening when they realized who she was.

Salazar sighed. "Helga, we are fighting for equality. Equality between purebloods."

"No Salazar, you are wrong. Equality means that everyone is equal, not just purebloods. What about the non-magical people? Or the witches and wizards born from non-magical humans?!" Helga argued, her bright blue eyes shining with anger instead of the kindness and motherly love it usually held.

Salazar's grey eyes narrowed and hardened, he was putting up his occlumency shields. "You do not understand Helga. This is all for the greater good." He replied calmly, not at all seeming to care that Helga was angry.

"Greater good? Greater good?!" Godric spoke up, his voice dripping with scorn and disbelief. "What good will it do? Witches are witches. Wizards are wizards. Who cares if their parents are non-magical? The only thing that should matter is their bravery and courage."

Helga turned towards Godric, her eyes wide with disbelief. "The only thing that matters is that they have magical talent! They don't need to be extremely smart or brave! All the need to have is a kind heart and a willingness to learn!"

Godric hesitated before he nodded his head, not wanting to further anger Helga. "You are right dear Helga. I have let my preference cloud my judgment. I apologize."

Helga smiled and laid a reassuring hand on Godric's shoulder. "It's not your fault Godric. I'm glad you see sense now."

Helga turned towards the other man, who had stood still and silent through her whole conversation with Godric. "And what about Salazar?" Helga asked gently, her blue eyes once again warm and welcoming.

Salazar's dark eyes remained cold and emotionless. His posture was stiff and rigid as a piece of driftwood. "I stand by previous opinion."

Helga's grip on Godric's shoulder tightened involuntarily. Godric reached out a comforting hand and covered Helga's with his own. It was that moment that Rowena decided to walk in. She was as beautiful and elegant as ever, her long, ebony locks were held back by a small silver clip that Helga knew Godric had made for her.

Rowena's calculating gaze bore into Helga, or more specifically, her hand, which Godric was still grasping tightly.

"So you have chosen Godric." Rowena stated coolly before turning around sharply and heading back to her chambers.

"No! Rowena!" Godric exclaimed, hurriedly letting go of Helga's hand. He raced after Rowena, everything else forgotten.

It was just the two of them left. Helga and Salazar. The later was turning around to leave too when Helga suddenly spoke. "Is it worth it?"

Salazar's face showed mild surprise and confusion. "What is?"

"The prejudice. Is it truly worth it? Do you truly think that the world would be a better place if we eliminate all the non magical beings?"

"Of course its worth it. All of this, all that I'm doing, it's for us. In a world where magic can exist freely, think of what we can do. We will only teach those whose blood is pure, because only they can master the skills of magic."

Helga shook her head sadly. Her eyes met Salazar's. While his was filled with a determination and confidence, her's was disappointed and heartbroken.

"We're drifting apart, do you not see that? Rowena is isolating herself, she rarely leaves her chambers and when she does, she avoids Godric at all costs. She won't even speak to me or you! Godric is constantly moody, do you not see he's even more aggravated and reckless than usual? And you Salazar, you are forgetting us."

"I am not forgetting you. I would never forget you, any of you. It is you who is forgetting me, forgetting our promise! We promised each other we would walk this path together, all of us!"

"You have chosen your path and we have chosen ours. It is nobody's fault but yours."


	4. Seamus' girlfriend

_**If you dare: 40, Craving**_

 _ **Written for the Matchmaker game challenge by NeonDomino, the awesome Wolfstar writer.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius Black is hers!**_

 _ **-cue hysterical sobbing-**_

 _ **Pairing: Tracy Davis/Seamus Finnigan**_

 _ **Word Count: 275**_

* * *

Their lips clash, both battling fiercely for dominance.

 _Forbidden. Their love was forbidden. Forbidden in so many ways, she loves it. She loves the thrill, the sense of danger, the excitement. It is a craving that has slowly turned into an unhealthy obsession. She still loves it though, every second of it._

He slams her against the wall, his hands grasping her waist roughly, as if she will disappear if he doesn't hold her tight enough.

 _She is a Slytherin. He is a Gryffindor. Their love should be kept a secret, but a part of her wants to be discovered._

They both freeze as footsteps echo down the hall. Voices could be heard, two male and one female.

 _This was the moment. They were going to be caught, discovered._

"Harry Potter," He whispers quietly into her ear. She nods briskly. "It's the trio," She spat in disgust.

 _Of all people, it had to be them. The so called hero, the bossy know it all, and the red head loser._

She makes up her mind, it's now or never. Her hand grasp his and she pulls them out of the shadows.

He stares at her in shock, she smiles.

 _Didn't you say you like the excitement and danger?_

"Seamus?!" The Weasley called out in disbelief, his eyes locked on their intertwined hands.

He ignores the red head's question, choosing instead to look blankly at her, until finally, he smiles back.

"Who's she?" Harry Potter asks dumbly, his eyes squinting behind his glasses at her.

 _And they call him the chosen one._

She raises her head, meeting Potter's green eyes. "Tracy, Tracy Davis. Slytherin. I'm Seamus' girlfriend."


	5. The Marauder's Map

**_If You Dare: 85: 20 points_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

 ** _*insert hysterical crying here*_**

 ** _Also, my headcanon is that Tonks and Charlie found the Marauder's map but then it got confiscated. Then, when Fred and George attended Hogwarts, they got it back._**

 ** _Written for round 5 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 for the Chudley Cannons._**

 ** _Write about the character your team has chosen in their 5th year of Hogwarts._**

 _ **(** Charlie Weasley **)**_

 _ **Word Count:** 1097_

 _(Min-900 Max-3000)_

 ** _Prompts:_**

 _2\. (word) detention_

 _11\. (quote) 'Who says we have to grow up?' - Walt Disney_

 _13\. (word) ridiculous_

* * *

"Oh, my son, I'm so proud!" Exclaimed Molly Weasley as she clutched a crisp, white letter with the insignia of Hogwarts in her hands.

"It's nothing mom, really," Charlie replied, although he himself was beaming.

"Prefect! Prefect, Charlie! That isn't nothing! Oh, I'm so proud of you! Bill was a prefect too! Oh, I just knew you would be one too!" Molly continued to babble happily, completely ignoring the bright blush on her son's freckled face.

"Now, Molly," Arthur Weasley started teasingly. "We wouldn't want our son to faint of embarrassment, now would we?"

The plump woman laughed. "Yes, yes. I guess you're right Arthur." She said merrily before walking over to Charlie and embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

"...can't..b-breathe..mom!" Charlie gasped, waving his hands dramatically in the air.

 ** _~OoO~_**

"Freak!"

"I'm not a freak!"

"Freak! Freak! Freak!"

"I'm not! I'm not! Stop it!"

Nymphadora Tonks curled up into a ball, pressing her back against the wall of the hallway, her hands tightly pressed against her ears to block all sounds.

Her hair was changing colours so rapidly, it look like a rainbow. Bubblegum pink. Carrot orange. Robin egg blue. Suddenly, Tonks clutched her head and let out a sharp scream, her hair jolted up for a split second like she'd been electrocuted. Then, it turned a mousy brown.

Charlie stormed up to the older Slytherins tormenting the poor metamorphmagus. "Detention!" He roared. "Detention to you all!"

The Slytherins stared at him dumbly for a few moments before they laughed. "You? Give us detention? We're bloody older than you, lion cub."

"I'm a prefect. I have the authority to give you detention," Charlie growled darkly. When the Slytherins still didn't move, Charlie went to his back up plan.

"Hmm...let me see... That would be 10 points from Slytherin each for bullying a fellow student. Another 15 points for talking back to a prefect, and 5 more points for refusing to accept your detention. So that would be 50 points from Slytherin in total, I can bump it up to 60 if you don't leave right now."

The three older students scattered, not wanting to be the ones to blame for causing their house that much points.

Charlie kneeled down beside Tonks. "You okay, Nymphadora?" He asked gently.

Tonks smiled, wiping the quickly drying tears off her face. "Don't call me Nymphadora."

 ** _~OoO~_**

"No snogging in the hallways! Okay, that's it! Move it! Come on keep moving – I said move it!"

Charlie Weasley was having the time of his life – not. Of all the things he'd rather be doing, Charlie was stuck here, in this incredible busy corridor, screaming his lungs out at fourth years trying to squeeze in some snog time before class.

Charlie shook his head. His little brother, Percy, became obsessed with becoming a prefect ever since Bill became one. His ambitions just future increased when Charlie became one too.

Prefect. Please, the only good thing about being a prefect was that you could dock points from other students. The Prefect's washroom was an added bonus.

 _ **~OoO~**_

"How's Prefect life treating you?" Tonks teased. Her hair was back to normal now, if you could call a bright bubblegum pink normal.

"Bah, it's not even close to as good as it sounds. You have to constantly act mature and grown up. It's terrible."

Tonks gasped dramatically. "Charlie Weasley. The Charlie Weasley, not the perfect prefect everybody thinks he is?! This could make the front page of the prophet!"

Charlie grinned, smacking Tonks on the shoulder playfully. "If you think I take my job too seriously, just wait until you meet my younger brother, Percy."

 _ **~OoO~**_

"It's Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff tomorrow, good luck. You'll need it," Charlie joked playfully.

Tonks snorted, turning her nose into a pig's snout for more effect. "Yeah right. Be prepared to lose!"

Charlie grinned, like he knew she going to say that. "Whatever you say, Nymphadora."

 ** _~OoO~_**

"Charlie! Charlie! Get over here! You won't believe what I just found!" Tonks yelled from across the hallway.

"No yelling in the hallways!" Charlie yelled back, realizing his mistake a moment too late.

"You just did!"

Charlie waved her off. "What was it you wanted to show me, Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks snapped light-heartedly.

"So I was in the library – oh, don't act so surprised! Anyways, I was in the library and I opened this book, there was this scroll inside!"

The bright haired Hufflepuff revealed a scroll she'd stored in her robes.

Charlie's eyes gleamed. "Open it," He coaxed, making small hand gestures.

Tonks rolled her pale blue eyes. "Boys, always so impatient," She muttered under her breath but she opened the scroll nevertheless.

 _Dear whoever it may concern – Moony! This is suppose to be a fun note, not a will!_

 _Now, now Padfoot, give Moony a chance to finish._

 _Why thank you Prongs. Anyways, Dear whoever it may concern, we are the Marauders. The bane of Professor Mcgonagall's existence. Padfoot! That was not needed!_

 _Yes it was!_

 _No it was wasn't!_

 _Yes!_

 _No!_

 _Yes!_

 _No!_

 _Yes!_

 _No!_

 _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

 _No! No! No! No! No!_

 _Oh, stop being ridiculous, the both of you!_

 _Yeah, grow up, will ya?_

 _Oh, like you could speak Wormtail, you're so mature!_

 _Yeah, who says we have to grow up?_

 _Okay, guys, let's actually stop this now. Moony here is getting frustrated!_

 _Fine, fine._

 _Anyways! Before Padfoot interrupts again, which he surely will, we are Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail._

 _We created this letter in hopes of spreading the joys of tricks and pranks, right guys?_

 _Yep!_

 _Absolutely!_

 _If you say so._

 _That would have been your cue to drop this letter and take a few steps back. If not, oh well, we did warn you!_

"Warn us about what?" Tonks asked in confusion. Charlie's eyes widened. "Uh oh."

At that very moment, the scroll snapped shut, shooting jets of what looked like water at both fifth years.

Tonks shivered and shook herself madly like a dog. Charlie did the same seconds later. "Let's just hope Madam Pince doesn't see us like this, she'll say that we're 'damaging' precious books."

Charlie rolled his eyes and grinned, casting a quick drying charm. It didn't work. He tried another one, and another one, and another one. None of the, work. Finally, Charlie gave up and shrugged.

Charlie bent down to pick up the scroll that they had dropped. When he opened it up, Charlie was surprise to see the entire layout had changed.

"Woah. Hey, come look at this, Tonks."


	6. LilyLucius

_**You Dare: 167: Whispered**_

 _ **Also written for the Fanfic Dominoes Game Challenge:**_

 _ **Pairing: Lucius/Lily**_

 _ **(Lucius Malfoy)**_

 _ **(Lily Evans)**_

 _ **Word Count: 384**_

 _ **I know I'm twisting canon a little bit...but I need to for this fic to work...**_

 _ **So yeah, Lucius and Lily are in the same year and Arthur is a year ahead of them.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius...**_

 _ ***insert hysterical crying here***_

* * *

The female Gryffindor dorms were all silent. Everybody was asleep... except for one girl, a fourth year muggleborn by the name of Lily Evans. She was a beautiful redhead muggleborn witch who, despite not growing up in the wizarding world, was a brilliant witch.

On this particular night, Lily Evans was wide awake, her bright emerald eyes gleaming from the light of the moon streaming from the window.

Lily's sharp eyes scanned the other beds, making sure everybody was deep asleep. When she was sure everybody was too deep in Hypno's embrace to wake up and realize she was sneezing out, Lily stood up and grabbed her wand, which she had placed on the edge of her bed.

Lily could feel the familiar thrum of power resonating from within her wand. Lucius had taught her about it, shown it to her, made her understand, he even taught her how to control it and take advantage of it.

Her footsteps were quiet as she left the Gryffindor common room, so quiet in fact that it was barely audible.

The portrait of the Fat Lady was also asleep, so Lily didn't have to worry about being reported to Professor Mcgonagall.

Lily eyed the hallways warily, she knew Prefects patrolled the hallways every evening. Arthur Weasley was the Prefect patrolling the Gryffindor section of the school today, perfect. Arthur was the easiest Prefect to pass.

With a quick disillusion charm that Lucius had taught her, Lily managed to pass Arthur without any problems. She continued on her way, casting small charms and spells to hide herself from the Prefects.

Finally, Lily reached her designation. "Lucius?" She whispered quietly into the darkness.

"Here, as always," A smooth, dark voice replied.

Lily inwardly smiled. "Out of the shadows, Lucius. You know I like being able to see you."

Lily waited. Soon, she could see the pale gold strands of Lucius' long hair. A few more minutes and she could see his sharp grey eyes.

"I missed you," Lily murmured quietly as she leaned into Lucius' body. Lucius' soft laughter rumbled in his chest as he replied in his deep voice, "We just saw each other this morning, you were sitting with those friends of yours, Mary and Dia, was it?"

Lily laughed. "Marlene and Diana." She corrected.

"Close enough."


	7. Carnival Day

**_If You Dare: 826: Chocolate_**

 ** _Written and dedicated to the forever awesome, SiriusMarauderFan. I hope you like!_**

 ** _The Monthly One-shot Exchange (June):_**

 _Pairings: Lily/James_

 _Genres: romance_

 _Prompts: lilac_

 ** _Famous Witches and Wizard Trading Card Challenge:_**

 _Romance Theme_

 _Carnival - 1 Sickle_

 _Cosmic - 1 Sickle_

 _Twin - 1 Sickle_

 _Immunity - 3 Sickles_

 _ **Word Count:** 644_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

 ** _*insert hysterical crying here*_**

* * *

"James...where are you taking me?" Lily asked somewhat nervously as she fidgeted with the lilac coloured blindfold James had covered her bright green eyes with.

"Someplace you'll never forget," Came James' vague reply.

"James..."

"It's not the Hog's head, really, I'm serious this time."

Somewhere in the background, Lily could hear a barking male voice call out. "Oi, mate! Did ya call me?"

 ** _~OoO~_**

"Annnnnnnd...here we are Lily!" James said, no, squealed gleefully, his voice full of childish delight.

Lily slowly took off her lilac coloured blindfold, her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw.

They were at a carnival, a muggle carnival. Ferris wheels, rides, snack stands, those booths where you play a mini game to win things, it was all there.

"James..." Lily whispered quietly in awe.

"That's my name, yes. It sounds so beautiful when it's coming from your precious lips," James joked, trying and failing to flirt.

Lily resisted a giggle. It was too girlish for Lily Evans to giggle.

"Where's that prankster twin of yours?" She asked instead.

"Twin? Oh! Sirius! Yeah, I made a deal with him, he'll stay out of our way for the rest of the day," James replied nonchalantly, waving off her question.

Lily raised an eyebrow, her curiosity got the better of her. "How?"

James grinned. "I bought him some Honeyduke chocolate bars and told him Remus wanted them. How he takes that, I don't care. Let's just hope they don't use my bed."

Lily's face flushed as red as her hair. "I really didn't need that mental image in my head..."

"Please, you get use to it after a while. At least you don't have to wake up to "Oh Sirius, harder!" or "Merlin Remus, you're tight!" every morning?" James smirked, knowing he was further embarrassing Lily.

Lily looked away, her face now the colour of the Gryffindor rubies at Hogwarts. "Ooh! Look, James! I want to go on the Ferris wheel!"

"Nice try, Lily."

 ** _~OoO~_**

"That'll be four tickets please," The brunette running the Ferris wheel said in a pleasant voice.

Lily turned around to look at James, about to ask him if he had bought any tickets. James simply smiled at her as he handed the brightly coloured tickets to the brunette.

They got on the Ferris wheel, which was painted a beautiful amber gold. The whole structure was in perfect condition, not a single speck of rust in sight.

When the two got to the top, Lily spoke. "How did you buy those tickets? You know how to use muggle money?"

"Sirius, and Sirius."

"What do you mean? Sirius was raised the same way you were."

"Ah, my little Lily flower, you forgot one thing. Sirius is a—"

"Rebel, I know."

 ** _~OoO~_**

The stall keeper of Cally's Cosmic Collision was currently staring baffled at the black haired young man who was getting bullseyes in every target he was aiming for.

The hazel eyed man put the glowing toy blaster down. "There you go Lily, which one do you want?" He asked the beautiful red haired woman standing beside him, probably his girlfriend.

The woman laughed softly. "I never said I doubted you, James," She replied.

The man, James, grinned.

"Okay, okay. I'll take that doe over there by the top left corner."

The stall keeper nodded numbly, passing the plush deer toy to the stunning, emerald eyed woman.

 _ **~OoO~**_

"So, Lils, did you like my surprise?" James asked as he walked Lily back to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Loved it," Lily replied, giving James a quick peck on the cheek.

"Immunity!" James called out to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Sorry dear, that was last week's password," The Fat Lady responded, her eyes drooped as she tried to stay awake.

"Morpheus," Lily stated, smirking at James when the portrait shot open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

James pouted. "Show off."


	8. Valentine's Day

_**You Dare: 116: Fuming**_

 _ **Race Through Hogwarts Challenge:**_

 _"She Looks So Perfect" by 5 Seconds of Summer (song)_

 _Mountains (word)_

 _ **Fill The Calendar Challenge:**_

 _Tulip (word)_

 _ **Word Count: 419**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius...**_

 _ ***insert hysterical crying here***_

* * *

Teddy Lupin was having a very normal day, he had just gotten all of his chores for his grandma done and was getting ready to settle down on his bed and read for the rest of the day when Rose Weasley suddenly apparated into his room, unannounced.

"Ugh! I just hate those twins so much!" The redhead exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Teddy sighed deeply and placed his book down, things like this happened a lot, after a while, Teddy had gotten used to it.

Before Teddy could even utter a single word, Rose grabbed his hand and apparated them to her favourite place. It was a beautiful meadow near the mountains, the lush grass and the soothing sound of the nearby brooks and streams created a beautiful and unearthly effect.

Teddy sat quietly, waiting for Rose to speak. He knew she would, she always did.

"They were so annoying! I'm not sure which one was which, but that's not important. Anyways, Lorcan ... I mean, I think it was Lorcan, he stood up in the middle of dinner and summoned a microphone, he sang to me Teddy! Sang! To me!"

Teddy nodded his head slowly, not really understanding the importance of something so small. "Cute. What song?" He said simply.

"No! It is not cute! Oh, how am I supposed to know what song he sang?! It was 'she looked so perfect' or something!" Rose argued heatedly, her eyes practically blazing. Teddy could just imagine thick, black smoke coming out of her ears, he choked back a laugh at the thought.

"Fine, fine. It's not cute. Go on."

"Thank you. So then Lysander stood up and gave me a bouquet of roses! Roses! They think it's funny!" Rose ranted, pacing back and forth, crushing the green grass beneath her.

"I like tulips! Everyone knows that!" She continued. Teddy eyed the fuming girl warily and nodded slowly. Nobody actually knew about Rose's love for tulips except for him, Molly, Hugo, and Victoire. He wasn't about to tell Rose that though, he would be risking her wrath, and Teddy loved his colour changing hair way too much for it to be shaved off.

"Finished your rant yet?" Teddy asked, amusement shining in his bright, emerald green eyes which he was rapidly changing to robin egg blue.

"No! So do you know the worst part?! It was Valentine's Day! They totally ruined my chance with Scorpius!"

"Wait what?! Today is Valentine's Day?! Merlin! I'm late for my date with Victoire!"


	9. You, Not Your Brother

**_You Dare: 613: Perfect Lover_**

 ** _Written for the Matchmaker game challenge by NeonDomino, the awesome Wolfstar writer._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius Black is hers!_**

 ** _-cue hysterical sobbing-_**

 ** _I'm going to try and do a dialogue only Drabble, wish me luck!_**

 ** _Pairing: Lavender Brown/Percy Weasley_**

 ** _Word Count: 207, I barely reached the limit..._**

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You're dating my younger brother, Ron, just so you could get closer to our family and therefore, me?!"

"Well, no."

"Lavender..."

"Originally, all I wanted was to have a boyfriend. All my friends had boyfriends, perfect lovers, I was the only one who didn't."

"That still doesn't explain why you were after me."

"Correction, I'm still after you."

"That's not exactly what you say to your boyfriend's brother."

"Then I'll dump him."

"You can't. That would break his heart. He'll hate me, forever."

"Please, don't lie to my face. I've noticed how he looks at Hermione, and how she looks at him. They like each other, it's obvious to everyone except them."

"Still, why me?"

"Because you're Percy, you're different than your brothers."

"Different?"

"Yes, different. They're all extroverts, you're the only introvert in the family. Every single one of them have played Quidditch, even your mom and dad! You're the only one who chose extra classes over Quidditch. You're the only Weasley that didn't get a howler from their mom, not yet anyways. Also, you're the only Weasley that wear's glasses."

"If you're going to tease me —"

"I find them cute."

"I —"

"I also find your lips very kissable."


	10. Regulus

**_If You Dare: 360: Mud_**

 ** _Also written for the Fanfic Dominoes Game Challenge:_**

 ** _Pairing: Hermione/Regulus_**

 ** _(Hermione Granger)_**

 ** _(Regulus Black)_**

 ** _Word Count: 168_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

 ** _*insert hysterical crying here*_**

* * *

"Who are you?" She whispers as she reach out a pale hand to touch his mud covered face.

His haunted grey eyes flash, in mere moments he has a wand out, pointing it directly at her. "I should be the one asking you that."

"Hermione Granger," She answers without fear. Her voice clear and confident, even when she's in such a weak position.

He stares at her coldly. For a second, she can see something in his eyes. Hesitance? "That's a muggle name," He states quietly, his wand still pointed at her.

She raises her head high, proud of who she was. "Yes, I'm a muggleborn."

His gaze hardens. "Mudblood," He snarls. He raises his wand arm, a curse on his lips when he suddenly stops. His eyes widen and he takes a step back, stumbling slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He says in a broken voice as he falls to his knees.

"What's your name?" She asks again, kneeling down beside him.

"Regulus. Regulus Black."


	11. John and Camlen

**_If You Dare: 677: Smirk_**

 ** _Ultimate Battle! competition:_**

 ** _Wolfstar Fluff, any word count_**

 ** _Famous Witches and Wizards Competition:_**

 ** _Romantic Theme_**

 ** _Coincidence - 2 sickles_**

 ** _Bewitching - 1 sickle_**

 ** _Word Count: 155_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

 ** _*insert hysterical crying here*_**

* * *

"Remus!" Sirius whined. "Stop writing and get in bed!"

Remus rolled his eyes, ignoring his boyfriend. He continued to write on the fresh parchment like nothing had happened.

Sirius pouted and jumped out of bed. He ran barefoot towards Remus and only just barely managed to avoid slamming into the Werewolf. "What are you writing anyways?"

"Nothing! Nothing whatsoever!" Remus yelled, frantically trying to roll up the parchment before Sirius could see it.

A wide smirk made its way onto Sirius' face as he snatched the parchment from Remus with ease.

" _His very aura was bewitching. I couldn't help but be drawn to him. Was it just a coincidence that we met?_ " Sirius read. "Oh Merlin! Remus, you're writing about us, aren't you?!"

Remus blushed. "No, I'm writing about John and Camlen in our situation."

"Who?"

"John and Camlen," Remus repeated patiently.

"But who are they?"

Remus shrugged. "Two fictional characters that I made up."


	12. Pink Hair and Makeup

**_If You Dare: 797: Makeup_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

 ** _*insert hysterical crying here*_**

 ** _Written for the Ultimate Battle!Competition_**

 ** _Word Count: 163_**

* * *

"How dare you!" Lily screamed shrilly. Her hair, which was previously a fiery red, had now turned a blinding strawberry pink.

James roared with laughter. He and his best friend, Sirius, were trying, and failing to stop their mad laughter.

The two boys shared identical grins as they turned to look at Lily. "Aww, you look cute like that, Evans," Sirius cooed.

"Yeah, and quite hot too," James teased, winking suggestively.

"In your dreams, Potter!" Lily roared, her green eyes blazing with fury.

"You are in my dreams, my sweet little Lilykins," James replied, his voice completely serious...until he collapsed into fits of laughter.

The redhead, er...pinkhead clenched her fist. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. With a huff and a glare, Lily turned away and began walking towards the Transfigurations classroom.

Sirius slapped James on the shoulder lightly and grinned. "Come on mate, let's go back to the common room and change her makeup into worm powder."


	13. Argument

**_If You Dare: 364: Glass_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

 ** _*insert hysterical crying here*_**

 ** _I twisted canon a little bit...meh. Lily and Severus had that huge fight after Hogwarts and Lily and Severus are in different classes._**

 ** _Written for the Team Competition:_**

 ** _Prompts_**

 ** _Character: Severus Snape_**

 ** _Team Line:"You were always the quiet one."_**

 ** _Also written for the Ultimate Battle!Competition._**

 ** _Word Count: 603_**

* * *

They sat together on the lush green grass of Hogwarts, just the two of them. Severus felt his heart skip a beat at the thought.

He turned to look at Lily, admiring her beauty. Her long, silky hair looked like liquid fire in the sunlight. Curious emerald eyes turned to meet his gaze. "Is there something on my face?"

Severus shook his head rapidly. "No, of course not," he replied hurriedly.

Lily smiled happily. Severus felt himself flush under her kind gaze. "So," he started awkwardly, breaking the silence that had settled upon them like a thick wool blanket.

"How was Potions class today?" Lily asked, cocking her head sideways. It reminded him of that git Sirius. The unpleasant thought made him grimace.

Lily mistook his facial expression. "Was it really that bad?"

Severus shook his head. "Nah, Potions was great as always. We learned how to combine two potions to make our own. How was your classes?"

Lily shrugged, staring off into the distance. "We had Care of Magical Creatures early in the morning. The unicorns were so gentle! There was this little baby one that allowed us to pet it. Marlene and I spent the whole class with it!"

Severus nodded. He wasn't really interested in such things but he tried to listen to Lily nevertheless.

"We had Transfiguration after. Professor Mcgonagall taught us how to turn a leaf into a china bowl. Only Marlene and Daisy succeeded. Daisy's bowl was green and Marlene's bowl was kind of floppy though..." Lily trailed off unsurely but her smile quickly returned.

"All the other classes passed by pretty quickly. Nothing much happened in Muggle Studies or Herbology. Arithmancy was really hard, I have like three piles of homework! Potions was fun, Peter blew up his potion though. A few of us got covered in this red goopy stuff. It had no after effects, except for excessive sneezing."

Severus scowled at the mention of the rat-faced Gryffindor. "I still never got how he could get into Gryffindor. He deserved to be a Hufflepuff at most. Actually, I take that back, he doesn't deserve to even come to Hogwarts," Severus spat, his eyes furrowed together.

Lily shot her friend a warning glare. "Peter isn't that bad. He's really nice when you get to know him."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Right," he snorted sarcastically.

"He is!" Lily argued, her voice raised to almost a yell. _Then why do I see him standing beside Nott and Malfoy at the Death Eater meetings?_

Severus rolled his eyes, he chose not to argue, not wanting to further anger the redhead beside him.

"James Potter asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him next week," Lily blurted out suddenly. Severus' onyx black eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Lily had already continued.

"I said yes," Lily confessed quietly. She refused to meet his heart broken gaze.

There was a tense, awkward silence that seemed to last a century.

Lily chuckled nervously. "You aren't mad at me, are you?" She whispered.

Severus didn't reply.

"Severus? Please, talk to me. Say something."

Lily sighed when there was still no reply. "You were always the quiet one. I never know what you're thinking. If you were an animagus, I think you would be an owl, " she joked weakly. Her joke fell on deaf ears, for at that moment, Severus could feel his fragile heart shatter like glass.

"I-I think I should get back to my Common room." Severus managed to choke out before he stood up and fled. Lily stared after him sadly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before bursting into tears.


	14. Monster

**_I was stuck on this for quite a while. Who wouldn't? Everyone can write Sirius in love with himself,but who can write about Remus in love with himself?_**

 ** _If You Dare: 509: Love_**

 ** _Also written for the Fanfic Dominoes Game Challenge:_**

 ** _Pairing: Remus/Remus_**

 ** _(Remus Lupin paired with, er... Remus Lupin)_**

 ** _July Event: Character Versatility Challenge:_**

 ** _69\. Remus Lupin_**

 ** _Word Count: 163_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius... *insert hysterical crying here*_**

* * *

Remus Lupin stares at the shattered shards of glass lying motionless on the floor. He is unsure how they came to be, maybe his mother left a glass of water for him wrote she left for the night.

Remus stared at the haggard figure the glass shards reflected. It was him, he knew it. But it wasn't him at the same time.

That broken look in his amber eyes, that wasn't there before. All that pain, all the anguish, never existed before Greyback came. All of that never existed before. Before he was bitten. Turned into a monster, a demon. A werewolf.

Even his own parents feared him. They never actually said that but Remus could feel it. He could feel how his mother tensed whenever he hugged her. He could feel his father's pitying glance when he thought Remus wasn't looking. They didn't love him, the couldn't love him. Nobody could love someone like him.

Only he could love such a monster.


	15. Crack!

**_If You Dare: 232: Years_**

 ** _...Definitely not my best work. Also, definitely crack._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

 ** _*insert hysterical crying here*_**

 ** _LIFE:_**

 ** _Prompts:_**

 ** _Lily Evans_**

 ** _Office!AU_**

 ** _Fanfiction Dominoes:_**

 ** _Pairing: Lily/Lily_**

 ** _Word Count: 237_**

* * *

Lily glared at the giant tower of parchments like it had personally offended her. And they thought bring an Auror was all fun and games.

With a heavy sigh Lily picked up her quill. The quill itself was old and battered, but it held a lot of good memories that Lily truly didn't want to part with.

Lily grabbed the parchment on the top and began to work her way through the seemingly endless pile.

Lily didn't notice the large, grey owl that flew in through the window. Nor did she notice it's impatient tapping, or its soft yet annoyed hoots.

The owl finally had it. With a flap of its powerful wings, the towering pile of parchments that Lily had spent so much time organizing collapsed and scattered to the floor.

"WHAT! How did this— why is is owl in my office!"

The great grey stared at the red haired witch with an utterly bored expression. Lily swore she saw the owl roll its eyes.

Lily finally noticed the small piece of paper tied to the owl's leg. She quickly grabbed it.

 _My beloved Lily-flower, my love for you will never fade. Would you like to go out this Friday?_

Lily rolled her eyes. It's been years and Potter still hasn't given up.

 _Potter, how many times do I have to say it? I don't love you. There is only one person I truly love; me._


	16. LilyFleur

_**If You Dare: 9: Blankly**_

 _ **Femslash, ugh. I swear, after this matchmaker challenge is over, I am never writing femslash ever again.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius...**_

 _ ***insert hysterical crying here***_

 _ **Fanfiction Dominoes:**_

 _Lily/Fleur_

 _(Lily Evans/Fleur Delacour)_

 _ **Character Versatility:**_

 _23\. Fleur Delacour_

 _ **LIFE:**_

 _Prompts:_

 _landlord_

 _due_

 _complaint_

 _ **The Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:**_

 _Prompt, Word: Purple_

 _ **The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:**_

 _Prompt, Word: Silence_

 _ **Word Count: 589**_

* * *

Fleur was awoken quite rudely at five am in the morning by a loud knocking on the door. She groggily rolled out of bed, her normally perfect blonde hair tangled and disheveled.

The doorbell rang again, further annoying Fleur. She grimaced as the sharp, crackling sound filled the house. "Who's idea was it to create such a terrible doorbell?"

Fleur spotted a bright lime green hair elastic on the carpeted floor. It was probably left by one of her younger cousins, maybe Amelia or Caroline. The lime green would clash horribly with her dark purple nightgown but Fleur had no choice. She hurriedly tied her hair with the elastic, inwardly hoping she didn't look too bad.

Fleur yanked the door open, forcing a friendly smile on her face despite her foul mood. Her breath caught in her throat.

A woman stood on the other side of the door, a very beautiful woman. Despite her age, the woman's skin remain smooth and flawless. Her hair was a bright fiery red, the colour of roses in the summertime. Her eyes were what caught Fleur's attention though, they were the brightest green, like emeralds.

"Hello," the green eyed woman said cheerfully. "I'm Lily Ev—er, Potter. Sorry, I just got married and I'm still not used to it."

"Umm...I don't mean to sound rude but...have we met?" Fleur asked staring at Lily in confusion.

"Oh! I apologize. My husband James is your landlord, so that makes me the landlady, I guess. Anyways, James is busy right now—someone filed a complaint to the company he works in so he's busy handling that. I'm here to collect the rent, it's been due for a few days now."

Fleur stared blankly Lily. She quickly shook it off. "Please, come in Mrs. Potter."

She and Lily stepped into the small living room. "Have a seat, I'll go make us some tea."

Lily smiled and shook her head politely. "No need."

Fleur awkwardly sat down, fighting with her red nightgown. Fleur's face flushed as red as Lily's hair as the realization struck her; she was wearing an extremely revealing dress with an extremely hot woman sitting across from her.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked kindly, smiling softly at Fleur.

Fleur couldn't resist grinning in return. "No, no. It's nothing."

Silence filled the room.

"So, er...about my landlord?" Fleur started, hesitantly trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, my husband. James Potter," Lily replied.

Fleur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "No, this doesn't seem right. Does Mr. Potter have black hair?"

Lily grinned fondly. "Yes, his hair always looks like he's been in the middle of a hurricane." Fleur felt her heart tug at the look in Lily's eyes. It made her look even more beautiful. _No! Stop being so stupid Fleur, she's a married woman for Merlin's sake!_

"Does Mr. Potter have grey eyes?"

Lily frowned. "James has hazel brown eyes. I'm not sure—Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry. I must have gotten the wrong address! Sirius is your landlord, the house beside you is the one I'm suppose to go to!"

Lily flushed red, almost the same shade as her hair. She looked quite attractive all flustered like that. _Fleur! She's happily married! Besides, she's older than you._

"I should probably get going," Lily said, heading for the door. _I wouldn't mind if you stayed._

"Er, yes. I guess so."

Lily was almost out the door when she turned and said, "It was meeting you."

"Same, it was truly a pleasure, Mrs Potter."


	17. And The One I Like

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Do you think Sirius Black would have died if I did?!**_

 _ **Challenges and Competitions are written at the bottom.**_

 _ **Word Count: 767**_

* * *

Astoria has had enough of that snotty prince, sauntering into her family's grand dining room like he owned it. If her older sister Daphne was here, _oh, how that prince would pay_.

Unfortunately, Daphne was busy negotiating a tentative alliance with the royal Potter line. Astoria wondered why Daphne would bother, since the Potter kingdom itself was a democracy and therefore the Potter line had no real power. Astoria suspected that Daphne was more interested in the heir of the potter line, that Henry Potter or something, and the alliance was just a ruse to visit their palace.

Astoria sighed as her eyes caught sight of the left bookshelves, which curved around the room to create a shape akin to that of a crescent moon. The archives were in disarray, precious books and ancient, priceless scrolls were scattered on the floor, some were even hanging by their edges from the shelves.

Astoria bit back a growl of frustration. When she found out who did such a thing, _she would have their head served to her on a silver platter._

"Well, well, well, who would have thought that the high and mighty Princess Astoria would lower herself to crawling around a musty old tomb."

Oh, she knew that voice, or more specifically, that sickening, positively nerve-wracking drawl. Astoria whirled around, her chestnut brown hair flew from its tight braid, flying into her face and only further increasing her rage. "What do you want . . ." she faltered, unsure of what to call the prat that stood before her.

The prat, being the idiot that he was, mistook her pause for a question. He ran a hand across his hair, flicking his despicable blonde fringe with a snarky smirk. "Well, _princess_?"

Normally, Astoria reveled in her title, taking pride that she was born with the royal title, but not this time. From his lips her title sounded like a commoner's nickname, a stupid, tasteless thing that should be erased from the face of this world.

Astoria blinked, wondering how she had missed the fact that the stupid prince had taken three steps closer to her, closing the distance between them so that she could feel his breath on her neck.

 _He's so tall . . ._

 _No! Bad Astoria!_

"Get away from me," Astoria said, her face flushing with embarrassment when she realized her voice had wavered. The sooner this useless, stupid prince got back to his useless, stupid kingdom the better. He was too much of a pest, too much of a bother, too much of a—

"Oh dear, me. Where has that fiery tongue of yours gone, Princess." He leaned in closer to her, forcing their eyes to meet. She was uncomfortably made aware of the fact that if she tilted her head _just the slightest_ bit, their lips would meet. Or their noses would collide. She didn't know which one was worst, both were equally as embarrassing.

"Ooh, that fire in your eyes have faded. Pity, I quite liked it." Astoria narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "There we are! The fire's back, ooh, this is going to be fun."

Astoria sucked in a deep breath through her teeth, her hands closed into fists. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breath in . . . breathe out. Come on Astoria, you are a Princess, and you will act like it!_

"You're a quiet one, at least right now," the blond prince observed casually, leaning his weight on one hand and using the other to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"You're thinking of my sister," Astoria corrected, straightening to her full height. She wasn't going to let some bratty prince unsettle her.

"No, no," he disagreed, his eyes focused on hers. "Your sister Daphne is the mysterious one. And you are the . . . fiery one, and the quiet one, and the . . ." it was his turn to trail off, unsure of what to say.

Astoria raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, just the way she was taught. "And the? . . ." she prompted, making a circular gesture with her hand that meant 'go on'.

He took a deep breath, and in one quick movement that she would, and could have never expected, pinned her arm behind her back and pressed his lips onto hers.

Her mind went blank. "Wh-what?" she stuttered when he took a step back. "And the one I like," he answered with a wink before spinning around and sauntering out of the grand library, acting like nothing had happened.

"By the way!" He called over his shoulder. "My name is Draco, in case you'd like to propose an alliance via marriage to the Malfoy kingdom to your parents."

Prat.

* * *

 **Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge:**

Romantic Theme.

Prompts Used:

Archive - 3 Sickles

Mysterious - 1 Sickle

Democracy - 1 Sickle

 **Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles II:**

A - Astoria Greengrass; Alive - Meatloaf; Ardent

 **One Prompt, Many Fandoms:**

Harry Potter - Ancient Royalty!AU

 **If You Dare Challenge:**

820: Fire in your eyes


	18. Flames

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Do you think Sirius Black would have died if I did?!**_

 _ **The rest of the Challenges and Competitions are written at the bottom.**_

 _ **Word Count: 623**_

* * *

Her mother and father always wondered why their youngest child had an obsession with fire.

And in return, she always wondered if there was anybody out there who didn't find themselves enthralled by the scorching tendrils of heat, after all . . .

The flames were beautiful, they danced and twirled and spun through the air, licking her fingers when she dared to reach for them.

The flames were strong, she had seen how much destruction they had done as the hungrily consumed house after house, leaving behind only black ash, salty tears, and broken hearts.

The flames were quick, one moment a small cluster of smoldering heat and the next a column of burning, indestructible power. She had watched, mesmerized, until her mother saw her and gave a shrill screech of fear, causing her father to race towards her and pick her up, taking her away from the flames.

The flames were everything she was told to be, everything she wanted to be, and she ignored her father's worried look and her mother's disappointed frown, she loved the flames. She loved them, and that would never change.

And then her letter came and she went on a bright red train headed to a magical school, dragging her flame-patterned suitcase behind her. The boy with limp, shiny hair and haunted eyes offered her a gentle smile, one that she knew was reserved for her.

He was nice, but he wasn't fire. He was her friend from the moment she had been five and wandered away from home and into his backyard, where he offered to play with her. He was ice, cold and sharp and to the point. He was passionate, but bitter, too bitter to be a bright, brilliant fire.

It was for that reason that her heart remained impassive to his caring eyes and kind words. In a different life, in a different world, maybe, she could love him. But in this life, she yearned for fire and heat, and he was icy cold. Too cold. Her heart didn't want to freeze, it wants to burn.

A few years later, she met a boy who also had haunted eyes, except his, were a warm amber instead of heartless onyx. He has scars running along his body, and she could see a jagged one running across his face, hidden by his bangs.

He was quiet and soft-spoken and maybe he made her heart flutter a bit — but he wasn't fire.

He was earth, steady and reliable. He wasn't shining above the rest, he wasn't a destroyer nor a healer, he was just there. He was kind and warm and everything that a girl could hope for, but he lacks the burning dependence of fire. He lacked the fiery temper and the vibrant light. He was earth and she should be satisfied but she wasn't because she needed fire, she needed burning heat and blinding light.

It was her final year at school. And he strolled into the common room with a lopsided grin and eyes glinting mischievously as he flirted with everyone in sight.

And maybe it was stupid of her that it took that long, but she realized she was staring at a flame. Not a passionate blinding flame that devoured everything and towered over the world, but a smaller flame, more controlled. Like a group of sparks that set off one and another, creating a small series of flickering flames that leaped and danced and pleased the eyes.

And with that realization still present in her mind, she smiled. And when he came over to her with his glasses askew and his smile just as crooked, asking her if she would give him the pleasure of a Hogsmeade date, she said yes.

* * *

 _ **WWI: Word War Competition.**_

 _ **Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge.**_

 _ **If You Dare Challenge: 501, Fire.**_


	19. You Deserve It

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Do you think Sirius Black would have died if I did?!**_

 _ **The Challenges and Competitions are written at the bottom.**_

 _ **Word Count: 276**_

* * *

They didn't give him a chance to explain.

They didn't bother to ask him questions or give him a trial, or even look at his wrists for the Death Mark. The just surrounded him with their wands raised, coldly proclaiming him a criminal, a murderer, a traitor.

His laughter rang loudly throughout the city and the muggles screamed and ran as he threw his head back, cursing Merlin, cursing everything and anything out there for forsaking him. A part of him screeched in the voice of his mother, and he could hear it just as loudly as if she was standing right in front of him, looking down on him with those eyes that told him he was nothing more than worthless filth. _You deserve it._

They shouted a warning, snapping him back into cold reality as they took wary steps closer to him. Their gazes were guarded and he stared into each pair of eyes. Flashes of recognition, of fear, of disappointment, but most of all, of bitter hatred. He laughed, letting the sanity he had clung onto slip away as he snarled at the closest wizard. The wizard jumped back, his wand flying into the air as he scrambled away from him, like he was no more than a rabid dog that needed to be put down.

Light exploded all around him and he grinned, letting his eyes be blinded. He kept laughing as they brought him away. Only after did he realize the light wasn't green, and he wasn't going to see his friends any time soon.

A voice in his head giggled in delight. _This was all your fault. You deserve it._

* * *

 _ **WWI: Word War Competition.**_

 _ **Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge.**_

 _ **If You Dare Challenge: 785, Death Mark**_


	20. Moonlit Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Do you think Sirius Black would have died if I did?!

The Challenges and Competitions are written at the bottom.

Word Count: 315

* * *

The night sky was starless, the only light was that of the full moon, shining down on earth like a guardian only sounds that could be heard for miles was the distant howls of wolves, some loners and some running along with their pack.

He tilted his head back and faced towards the moon. His goddess. His saving grace. A savage, snarling howl ripped out of his throat as he stared at the moon, letting his longing and his desires and everything in him to explode in one furious sound that echoed across the land.

The baying cries of his pack answered him, their howls just as animalistic and wild as his was. The only difference was that they were yowling their reverence to him, and he had devoted himself to his beautiful, elegant goddess: the moon.

He could feel the cool brightness his goddess blessed upon him as he arched his back, straining towards his beautiful queen. His beloved. His everything.

The rustling of a thorny, wilting rose bush behind him stirred his attention, snapping his focus from his precious goddess.

One of his pack members, his beta, growled softly, his head lowered and his haunches bent low towards the ground. He rumbled a low growl, this time a little louder when he realized his alpha did not hear him.

He waved them off with a flick of his tail, his eyes still focused on the curved roundness, the stunning pale whiteness of his beloved. His gorgeous, beautiful beloved.

He threw his head back once more, his blood rushing through his ears as he tilted back until his neck emitted a quiet snap.

His eyes focused towards the moon. He let the brilliant silver light consume him as he let the most violent, most true, most honest sound he'd ever emitted wrestle itself from his throat and into the breezy night sky.

* * *

 **WWI: Word War Competition.**

Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge.

If You Dare Challenge: 759, Moon


End file.
